


Unequivocal Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acceptance, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Acceptance, m/m love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Bones tells his daughter that he and Spock are together. All goes well. Joanna and her daughter go home. McCoy and Spock then make out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spones, only minor mention of an OC

Unequivocal Love

When McCoy’s daughter, Joanna, and his Granddaughter, Faye, walked through the front door to his Georgia home, Leonard McCoy’s smile was the proverbial mile wide, and he hugged little Faye as she ran to him. “There she is! My sweetheart.” He announced.

“Love you, Granddad!” The little girl greeted her Grandfather.

“Love you, too, sweetheart!” Leonard H. McCoy hugged his Granddaughter after collecting her from around his knees, and scooping her up into his arms for a proper hug.

McCoy was back in his hometown on shore-leave for a couple of weeks, because Enterprise was undergoing Maintenance, and many of her crew had Big conferences to go to. Thankfully, this time, McCoy was not one of them.

As her daughter, not long after, ran through to the living room, and her toybox, to play; Joanna McAlister, nee McCoy, stood in the hall way with her father, and hugged him close.

For the next couple of hours, Leonard H. McCoy talked with his family, and shared a meal with them. He read a story to Faye, before Joanna took her to one of the spare bedrooms to sleep.

McCoy cleared away a few things, busying himself, as he waited for Joanna to walk back in to the living room, and sit down.

“She’s settled; hopefully, for the night.” Joanna said, as she walked back in, and sat down as her father put Faye’s storybooks back in her toybox in the corner of the room.

Len turned to his daughter, and smiled; walking over to the sofa on which she sat, he perched himself on the end of one of its seats, and turned to face her. “I’ve got something I want to let you know.” He began.

“What’s wrong?” Joanna asked instantly. “We’re not talking side effects from the whole Katra, and rescue Spock Mission again, are we?” She asked calmly.

“There’s not anything wrong.” McCoy promised. “Really, there isn’t. Listen to your old man, will ya? He tells you the truth.”

“I’m listening, Dad.” Joanna smiled. “Are you really ok?”

“I just said so, and, like I said, McCoy grinned patiently, I tell you the truth.” He paused. “My news is good news. Well, for me, anyway.”

“Do tell!” Joanna grinned, and her eyes sparkled.

“I’m in a relationship with someone.” McCoy noted.

Joanna sat forward, and patted her Dad’s knee. “That’s great! Isn’t it?” She checked.

“Definitely!” McCoy answered. “So far, all’s going well, but don’t get your hopes up, Jo, ‘cos you know I’m not the best at relationships.”

“Your track record is not your fault.” Joanna assured him. Apart from not having any faith in yourself, you’re happy though?” Jo furthered.

“Yeah! Big time! I’m happy.” McCoy’s smile beamed. “I just know that I usually stuff things up, or life stuffs things up, even when I don’t.” Leonard paused again, as he had earlier. “I’m seeing a man.” He quickly added. Then, he asked. “Are you okay with that?”

“Why ever would I not be!??” Jo gushed enthusiastically.

“Oh, I don’t know; because you’re used to me trying the whole in love thing with women…” McCoy mentioned.

“Yeah, and look at how happy that didn’t make you!” Joanna stated. “You married my Mom! If you weren’t already, as I’ve surmised by now, Bisexual; then, she would have been enough to put you off of braving being with a woman for life!”

“Hey!” Len exclaimed. “I got to be a dad whose daughter is you; so, believe it or not, I’m happy that I was in a relationship with your Mom! And, you get on well with your Mom still, don’t you?”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Joanna genuinely responded in the affirmative. “But I know she wasn’t alright with you.”  
“You get on well with your Mom; that’s all that matters about that!” McCoy informed his only daughter.

“You say the sweetest things.” Joanna laughed affectionately, meaning her words. “Am I allowed to ask who your man is?”

“Of course.” Leonard answered genuinely.

“Well?” Joanna queried her father.

“It’s Spock, actually.” McCoy replied carefully. 

“I’m okay with him, I promise Dad – and, I tell the truth, too- I like him; you know that.” Joanna promised.

“Forgive the pun, but you’re not in two minds because of the risks I went through with his Katra in my head?” Len asked his daughter.

“I was never really that angry at him, was I? Like I just said, I’ve always thought of him as Cool; hero worshipped him a bit; I was just so worried for you when you got ill that I fussed around you, and the whole thing, for a minute or two.” Joanna recalled painfully.

“I don’t think he ever really thought that there was much likelihood of his Katra being intact and tangible, like, thank God, it turned out to be. He just figured that he was making sure the Hall of Souls ceremony thing happened, to comfort his mother in her grief; his father, too. He didn’t hope for more than that.” McCoy fathomed. “What happened was a Miracle, and, Jim, as usual, Bless him, was a total Godsend. I’m just so glad I could do what I did for Spock.”

“I am, too.” Joanna genuinely pledged. “Because bringing him back has made you so happy, and because he’s a good guy. I think you two are a good match. You can help him handle his emotions, and he can help you handle yours. Oh, and by the way, you’re a Godsend, too.”

“Thank you, darlin, for being who you are, and for all of this kindness…” McCoy smiled at his beautiful daughter.

“Just let yourself be happy, Dad. Don’t get bogged down by past relationships. I know that Spock is a good person. You know that even more than I do. I trust you; So does he. You should trust you, too.”

McCoy smiled warmly. “He’s coming here tomorrow, to stay with me; he’s been updating Enterprise’s Science Databanks; that’ll be finished with by tomorrow; at eight hundred hours, on the dot, he assures me.”

“Do you want me and Faye to stay to meet him, or to leave that ‘til, say, the end of your shore-leave?” Joanna asked her Dad.

“You’ve already met him, Jo!” McCoy laughed. “Several times!”

“Yeah, I know, but you know what I mean! No pressure though.” She added honestly.

+===+++===

Joanna and Faye stayed, and met with Spock. 

Spock knew they’d be visiting Leonard already, but McCoy had ‘dropped him a line’ to confirm that they’d be there, and to tell Spock about how his telling Jo of them went.

Forty-eight- hours standard Federation hours after his daughter and granddaughter arrived at his home, they left for their own again, to be with Faye’s father, Ewan. Spock, by then, had been home with Len for twenty-two Federation Standard Hours. 

Later that evening, on their first night alone at McCoy’s Georgia based home; the two of them climbed into bed together.

“Thank you.” Len said to Spock.

“For what?” Spock asked.

“For loving me the same way I love you; for agreeing to give us a go, and trusting me in this endeavour of ours.” McCoy brushed one of his fingers along the profile of Spock’s face, as they lay, facing one another, talking. “I know I’m a crotchety old coot whose go to form of communication is sarcasm.”

“I realise that your sarcasm often conveys your affection.” Spock commented.

“How long is it since you first knew that for sure?” McCoy grinned, but was also worried about Spock’s answer.

“Since eight point four three Federation Standard months after we first met.” Spock knew.

“And you know I love you, right? You know I absolutely love you?” McCoy questioned Spock.

“Unequivocally so, yes. I know.” Spock almost smiled for Len. “As I love thee.” Spock initiated an O’zhesta kiss with McCoy, and then, graced him with a human kiss, which they both very much enjoyed. “My Ashaya.” He ‘whispered’ to Leonard H. McCoy, and then, Spock, not needing much encouragement, ‘jumped’ his very willing Bones!

The End? 12.3.17


End file.
